I hear your voice
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Ichigo es tan solo un chico como cualquier otro pero puede hacer algo que nadie mas puede 'Escuchar los pensamientos de las personas'. Varios años pasan desde la muerte de su padre y aun tiene en mente su promesa 'Proteger' a la única persona que testifico contra su asesino Rukia Kuchiki ¡Yo te protegeré!
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:**

 _Este fic sera algo Occ._

 _Es la adaptación del dorama I hear your voice._

 _Si no te gustan ambas cosas ''no lo leas''._

 **Capitulo 0 Inicio.**

Era un nuevo día en el instituto Karakura, varios alumnos corrían de aquí para aya por los pasillos contentos ya que era la hora del receso. Un joven pelinaranja caminaba junto a su compañera la cual en silencio llevaba un bote de basura azul, ya que les había tocado hacer la limpieza juntos.

—Kurosak-kun no tienes que hacer esto.—Dijo tímidamente Orihime mientras caminaba algo nerviosa junto a el, después de todo era el chico mas guapo del instituto solo que el no lo sabia o no le interesaban esas cosas.—

Ichigo siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a su comentario.

—Después de todo el profesor nos asigno juntos.

Orihime se sonrojo apenada, ya que no estaba enterado de aquello y había pensado que lo hacia con otra intención.

—Ya veo...

La joven voluptuosa fue la primera en entrar, algo cabizbaja vio como Nell junto con Nnoitra la miraban como si la hubieran estado esperando.

—¡Hey Orichime! —La llamo la peliverde con el típico apodo hiriente con el que todo el aula se burlaba.—Por que no comienzas con el trapeador.—Dijo señalando mientras que la castaña veía hacia el costado del salón donde había un desastre (como si hubieran ensuciado el suelo a propósito ya que estaba lleno de pisadas con barro).—

—Alguien hizo un desastre allí.—Comento el moreno mientras sonreía de costado, mostrando sus afilados dientes.—

Ichigo miro a los ojos a la peliverde sin que la misma se diera cuenta pudiendo leer sus pensamiento junto con sus malas intenciones.

 **''¿Me pregunto si abran puesto suficiente pegamento?''**

Miro hacia los ojos de Nnoitra los cuales miraban de reojo a su compañera cómplices.

 **''Espero lo haga rápido..esto sera divertido''**

 **''¿Tal vez deberíamos haber puesto mas resbaloso el suelo?''**

Orihime suspiro mientras dejaba el tacho de basura aun costado apunto de ir por el trapeador pero Ichigo la detuvo agarrando del brazo.

—Me toca a mi.

Dicho esto fue por el trapeador tomándolo por el mango mientras escuchaba como varios de sus compañeros expectantes le gritaban advirtiendo ''DETENTE''.

—¿Que? —Pregunto mientras sentía algo pegajoso en su mano.—¿Que es esto? —Se pregunto mientras intentaba despegar su mano de la madera.—¡Esto es pegamento!—Exclamo con fingido asombro, mientras que Nell le miraba molesta por haber arruinado su plan.—¿Quien hizo esto?—Pregunto viéndolos a todos mientras daba unos pasos para luego resbalarse con el barro que había en el suelo.—¡MALDICIÓN!

Nnoitra enojado bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos ya que no era nada divertido.

—¿ACASO ERES UN IMBÉCIL?—Le grito mientras se acercaba a el.—¡La broma no era para ti!

Ichigo se levanto del suelo ignorándolo, mientras intentaba despegarse la mano del trapeador.

—Esto no sale...—Decía concentrado mientras sacudía su mano y con ella el trapeador.—

—¡Eres tan molesto! —Exclamo el moreno mientras intentaba darle una patada pero el pelinaranja puso el trapeador haciendo que el mismo lo rompiera por la mitad.—

—Sigue sin salir.—Dijo Ichigo aun concentrado e ignorando el enojo del moreno el cual se tocaba la pierna algo adolorido.—No deberían hacer estas cosas, alguien podría resultar lastimado.—Les advirtió mientras sacudía con su mano el largo pedazo de madera que había quedado en su mano, Nnoitra corrió hacia el con intenciones de darle un puñetazo pero solo se resbalo con el barro que el mismo y sus compañeros habían puesto.—Lo ven.—Dijo esto ultimo con una mueca de costado y logrando sacarse el pedazo de madera de la mano.—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hace unos años atrás...

Era de noche en la ciudad de Karakura, las luces de los edificios iluminaban gran parte del lugar. Había muy pocas personas en la carretera aunque no era muy de noche.

En un auto un pequeño niño de quizás unos ocho años iba muy contento sentado delante al lado de su padre quien al igual que el estaba de muy buen estado de animo ya que iba cantando varias de las canciones que pasaban en la radio, y al no tener muy buena entonación hacia enojar a su hijo haciéndolo reír.

—Vamos papa me dejaras sordo.—Exclamaba Ichigo mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos.—

Isshin le miro con una mueca de costado sin despegar su vista de la carretera.

—Hijo ¿porque eres tan cruel con tu padre? —Pregunto fingiendo estar triste por su comentario pero Ichigo solo resoplo ya que sabia que estaba fingiendo.—

—Mama cantaba mejor.—Dijo en un susurro mientras miraba una revista ocultando su mirada.—

—Lo se...lo se.—Respondió el moreno soltando un suspiro.—¿Que tienes allí? —Pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.—

Ichigo alzo la mirada viéndole con un brillo en los ojos.—Este fin de semana hay un dos por uno en el aquaquest.

—¿Aquaquest? ¿Que es eso?

—¿No sabes lo que es Aquaquest? —Pregunto viéndole frunciendo el ceño con exageración.—¡El mejor acuario que hay en la ciudad!

—Tsk...los acuarios son aburridos.—Se quejo Isshin.—Ya fui a demasiados.

Ichigo se cruzo de brazos viéndole fijamente.

—Pero yo no, nunca fui desde que nací y vamos a ir ¡este fin de semana! —Exclamo lo ultimo con gran determinación.—

—Bueno, bueno pero ¿No hay cupones para los días de semana? sabes que no puedo esos días.

—No, solo hay descuento para los fines de semana...que desperdicio.—Dijo lo ultimo con algo de tristeza para luego abrir los ojos enormemente.—¡PAPA CUIDADO!

El camión no le dio ni tiempo al moreno de frenar cuando este lo choco a toda velocidad. El camión los arrastro hacia varios metros del lugar dejándolos en muy mal estado. Cuando por fin el camión se detuvo Ichigo lentamente entre abrió los ojos sintiendo como algo caliente bajaba por su cabeza sintiendo mucho dolor. La sangre le cubría el rostro y no solo a el su padre estaba en un peor estado por haber recibido el impacto. Isshin lentamente abrió sus ojos sintiendo un enorme dolor en sus piernas y su cabeza la cual no paraba de sangrar.

—I...Ichigo.—Le llamo con una voz casi inaudible.—Ichigo...mírame.—El pequeño con los ojos desorbitados miro como pudo a su padre el cual respiraba con dificultad mientras le hablaba.—¿Estas herido en alguna parte?

—Me duele...la cabeza.

—No te duermas hijo...mantente despierto.

El hombre que manejaba el camión de un salto bajo y se acerco hacia el auto viendo curioso por el parabrisas, el hombre llevaba una gorra y no se le podía ver muy bien el rostro debido a la oscuridad que había en el lugar.

—Disculpe.—Dijo débilmente la voz de Isshin tratando de llamar su atención, el hombre le miro algo asombrado.—M...mi hijo esta herido.

El pequeño levanto la mirada viendo los ojos del hombre escuchando sus intenciones.

 **''Este bastardo aun sigue vivo...debería haberlo matado de una vez, creo que no me queda de otra''**

Ichigo abrió los ojos enormemente sintiendo miedo por lo que aquel hombre pretendía hacerle a su padre.

—Disculpe...abra la puerta.—Pidió Isshin sin saber las intenciones del extraño.—

El hombre sin decir nada corrió hacia el camión.

—Papa...huye.—Isshin miro a su hijo sin comprender lo que decía.—Esa persona...quiere...

Sin poder terminar su advertencia escucharon como el hombre golpeaba con toda su fuerza el parabrisas del auto con un bate, lo golpeo varias veces hasta que por fin pudo arrancarlo con sus manos. Ichigo miro con terror como el hombre miraba a su padre con profundo odio en sus ojos para luego golpearlo interminables veces con el bate, el no podía hacer nada mas que gritar y llorar sintiendo como la sangre de su padre era derramada y salpicaba su rostro y el del asesino.

 _''Desde ese día , hay dos tipos de sonidos que existen en mi mundo._

 _Uno es el sonido que toda las demás personas pueden oír._

 _El otro es el sonido que solo yo puedo escuchar._

 _Mi mundo comparado con el de los demás es demasiado ruidoso...''_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 Recuerdos del pasado.**

Ichigo se encontraba en el patio de la escuela sentado en los escalones intentando quitarse el pegamento de los dedos pero por mas que lo intentara parecía empeorarlo. Nell se acerco a el sentándose en los escalones mientras le pasaba una botella con algo que no parecía ser agua.

—¿Que es esto?—Pregunto mientras lo olía sintiendo un olor un tanto fuerte.—

—Limpia tus manos con esto.—Dijo entregándole un algodón con sus manos enseñando sus uñas perfectamente pintadas.—Se quitara mas rápido.—El pelinaranja lo agarro pasándolo por sus manos, mientras que Nell le miraba curiosa.—Ichigo ¿por que hiciste eso? sabias que era una broma para Orichime.

—¿Enserio? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.—No lo sabia.

—Mentiroso, lo hiciste por que lo sabias.

—¡Oh!—Exclamo asombrado viendo como el pegamento se salia de su mano.—Esto realmente limpia.

—Te gusta Orichime, ¿verdad?

—No.

Nell agarro el pequeño paquete con algodón viéndole nerviosa.

—El día de San Valentin me dijiste que había alguien que te gustaba.—Ichigo le miro escuchándole con atención, cosa que hacia que la peliverde se pusiera algo incomoda.—Por eso no aceptaste ningún chocolate.

—Si, hay alguien que me gusta.—Dijo sin vueltas mientras hacia un bollo el algodón y lo lanzaba hacia un bote de basura.—Pero no es Inoue.

—¿Quien es?—Pregunto curiosa ganándose la mirada del pelinaranja sin saber que este podía escuchar lo que pensaba.—

 **''¿Podría ser yo?''**

Ichigo sonrío de costado.

—Crees que ¿eres tu?

—¡TU! ¡Estas loco! ¡No pensé que fuera yo!—Exclamo viéndole con los ojos en grande, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.—¿Quien es esa perra?

 **''¿Sera su primer amor?''**

—Mi primer amor.

—¿Quien fue tu primer amor?

 **''¿Es bonita? ¿agradable?''**

—Es bonita.—Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que la peliverde fruncía el ceño.—Demasiado.

—No te dejes engañar por la apariencia de una chica.—Le comento algo celosa,ya que estaba enamorada de el desde que había entrado al instituto.—La maestra nos dice que solo sera así mientras sea joven.

—No solo es bonita.—Nell le escucho curiosa imaginándose como seria su rival.—Es agradable e inteligente.

—Pero hay muchas chicas así Ichigo.

 **''Yo tambien lo soy''**

Ichigo se levanto estirándose viendo hacia el horizonte con una mueca.

—Quizás pero...ella es la única para mi.—Dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza viendo a Nell la cual se mantenía pensativa sin decir palabra alguna.—Gracias por eso.

—Si.

Nell se quedo sentada en el escalón viendo la espalda del pelinaranja marchándose, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la audiencia en la corte.

—Honorables jueces.—Dijo Rukia mientras leía sin ánimos sus papeles.—El acusado Keigo Asano, reconoce la veracidad de la acusación y esta reflexionando profundamente sobré sus actos, no volverá a espiar los cambiadores para damas.—Los jueces la escuchaban atentamente, mientras murmuraban entre ellos por su falta de entusiasmo hacia su defendido.—Actualmente el acusado...¿tiene madre?—Pregunto viendo de reojo a su cliente.—

—Si.

—Actualmente el acusado esta apoyando a su anciana madre y lucha por vivir.—Decía todo con tal rapidez que no parecía necesitar respirar, sus palabras tan solo salían automáticamente de su boca.—Solo piense en lo triste que se sentirá la anciana madre del acusado...

Rukia Kuchiki o mejor llamada la abogada de los cinco minutos, se había ganado aquel apodo ya que sus casos no duraban mas que eso. Lo único que hacia era decir algunas palabras en defensa a su acusado y ver si tenia suerte o no de lo contrario terminaban en prisión o aveces en libertad pero de todas formas le pagaban así que eso no le preocupaba demasiado.

Después de todo lo hacia para ganar dinero, no había elegido esa carrera por que le apasionara tan solo la había elegido por que ganaban mas.

—Honorables jueces la acusada Tatsuki Ayuzawa reconoce la acusación y reflexiona profundamente, no volverá a golpear a un oficial de policía tan solo porque le dijeran un piropo.—Decía con gran aburrimiento en su voz mientras que el juez le veía con desagrado por su actitud.—La acusada ¿su madre esta viva?—Pregunto viéndola de reojo sin voltear.—

—No.

—La acusada, que perdió a su madre a una temprana edad, ha estado viviendo en soledad.—Comentaba con tono dramático mientras movía su lapicera por el aire desde su asiento.—Por favor considere las dificultades de la acusada.

—Bueno, ella falleció el año pasado, lo recuerdo por que estaba en un combate de karate.—Dijo con algo de timidez la acusada a lo cual la morena rodó los ojos resoplando ya que tenia que inventarse algo nuevo.—

—También carga con el trauma de haber perdido a su madre recientemente.—Dijo con rapidez mientras que varias personas movían la cabeza desaprobando su actitud.—Por favor considere el sufrimiento de la acusada.

El juez junto con los fiscales miraban con algo de desaprobación en su mirada a la abogada defensora que en vez de defender con entusiasmo a sus clientes parecía querer hundirlos lentamente. Después de todo no era la primera vez que tendrían que dar con ella y para desgracia del juez tampoco seria la ultima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En los últimos escalones del edificio del juzgado un hombre alto veía con admiración el enorme edificio y su impecable imagen reluciente de ''justicia'', lucia un traje negro junto con unos zapatos del mismo color su cabello tenia un leve tono caoba y llevaba unos lentes de grueso marco negro. Lentamente subió por los escalones con emoción mientras saludaba a cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que pasaban por el lugar, los cuales le miraban extrañados pero el no se daba cuenta ya que estaba tan emocionado por dar su entrevista y lograr su objetivo convertirse en un defensor publico para ayudar a los demás.

Al llegar a la cima diviso un enorme cartel en el cual unas letras grandes en negro que decían.

''Ala este, Cuarto de conferencia 529, lugar de entrevistas para defensor de oficio.''

Impaciente entro al edificio en busca de la sala, pero al tener muy mala orientación se tardo varios minutos en localizarla hasta que a lo lejos diviso una puerta con un pequeño cartel que decía ''Sala 529'' aliviado se acerco hacia la puerta pero antes de entrar el hombre levanto el puño en el aire dándose ánimos así mismo para luego arreglarse la corbata y abrir la puerta con toda la confianza que pudo reunir.

Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en el lugar tan solo una mujer de cabellera negra, la cual se encontraba muy entretenida jugando a algo en su celular ya que se escuchaban los sonidos que hacia.

—¿Esta es la sala para la entrevista de defensores públicos?—Pregunto algo dudoso ya que habían muchas sillas en la sala y solo estaba ella y el en el lugar.—Disculpe creo que me equivoque...

—Sip.—Dijo sin despegar la vista de su celular y sin voltearse a verle.—Esta es.

—Hay menos gente de lo que pensaba.—Dijo mientras se sentaba una silla adelante de ella impaciente.—Pensé que la competencia iba a ser muy alta.—Comento a la vez que se volteaba a verla con una sonrisa.—Es extraño ¿verdad?

—Parece normal.—Contesto sin mucho entusiasmo y sin verle.—

—Antes de venir acá, me reuní con unos viejos colegas y me dieron algunas preguntas que quizás hagan ¿quiere ver? —Pregunto mientras sacaba los papeles de su portafolio.—

—No.

Ashido asintió con la cabeza guardando las cosas intentando no desanimarse por su actitud tan negativa hacia el.

—Siempre a sido mi sueño ser abogado.—Le dijo con una sonrisa y algo de brillo en sus ojos.—¿Lo es para usted? Seguro que si, si no no estaría aquí ¿verdad?

Rukia suspiro intentando de tener paciencia.

—Nop.—

El hombre le miro algo extrañado pero no le dio importancia, ''seguramente se comportaba de esa manera por que estaba igual de nervioso que el, seguro era eso'' decidió pensar ya que no le encontraba lógica alguna a su actitud.

—¿Quiere que le cuente algo? —Pregunto pero la morena tan solo siguió con lo suyo dándole a entender que era un ''si''.—Yo fui agente de policía antes pero deje esa vida para hacerme abogado, un abogado publico para ser mas especifico ¿No tiene curiosidad de por que?

—¡SI! —Grito despegando su vista de su celular viéndole por primera vez a los ojos, provocándole un escalofrío al hombre por toda su espalda.—

—Si.—Dijo titubeando mientras bebía algo de agua.—

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre los miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que hacen aquí?

—Si, estaba esperando mi entrevista. —Respondió Asido parándose rápidamente.—

—La entrevista es en el ala este, sala numero 529, este es el a la oeste.

En ese momento Rukia al oírlo se paro rápido de su asiento y salio corriendo por la puerta empujando al hombre en el proceso, por su parte Ashido la siguió disculpándose con el por su actitud.

—Oiga, ¡Vamos juntos! —Exclamo mientras corría detrás de ella.—

La pequeña morena corrió con todas sus fuerzas por varios pasillos ignorando el echo de que Ashido la seguía impresionado por como podía correr con esos zapatos de tacón. Corrieron por varios pasillos mas hasta que la delgada mujer se detuvo en un puerta y nerviosa la abrió quedándose impresionada por la cantidad de gente que había dentro de la pequeña sala, no podían ser mas de cien personas y la mayoría ya se encontraban repasando lo que dirían en su entrevista.

Aun sin poder creerlo la morena miro hacia todos lados buscando algún cartel que le indicara que se había equivocado de sala pero solo logro ver uno con letras enormes.

 _''Sala de espera para la entrevista de Defensores Públicos''_

—No puede ser.—Susurro mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.—

—Le dije que debimos venir juntos.—Le dijo Ashido quien recién llegaba algo agitado para luego ver asombrado la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar.—¿Toda esta gente son abogados?

—Dijeron que las entrevistas tomarían 3 días.—Comento un joven abogado que pasaba, viéndolos curioso.—Significa que es tres veces la cantidad de gente aquí.

—Tres veces.—Murmuro el aun sin salir de su asombro.—

La morena lo miro fijamente a los ojos para luego tomarlo de los hombros empujándolo contra la puerta.

—¡Déjeme ver eso!

—¿Ver que?—Pregunto algo nervioso por su actitud prepotente.—

—Los papeles de entrevistas anteriores.—Pidió mientras extendía su mano.—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia caminaba de un lado al otro esperando a su llamado, si no fuera por que las puertas eran muy gruesas se habría puesto a escuchar detrás de ellas. Varios abogados ya habían entrado a dar su presentación lo cual la ponía aun mas nerviosa ya que no sabia lo que debería decir, necesitaba ese trabajo mas que nadie pero viendo la ropa de sus contrincantes se podía dar cuenta a simple vista de que era de marca por lo cual eran de familia adinerada y por ende habrían ido a una buena y prestigiosa universidad.

Sus pasos cada ve se hacían mas fuertes llamando la atención de los abogados que esperaban su turno.

—Animo Rukia no estudiaste tanto para rendirte a hora.—Murmuraba entre dientes mientras apretaba con fuerza la manija de su portafolio.—¡Me volveré loca si no me aceptan! —Exclamo en voz baja tratando de no llamar la atención a su competencia.—

En ese momento una melodía comenzó a sonar y sin muchas ganas atendió su celular.

—¡¿Porque no contestas el teléfono?! —Grito una voz provocando que la morena lo alejara un poco de su oreja.—

—Hola mama, estoy bien.—Dijo con una fingida sonrisa sintiendo como los demás abogados la miraban.—A hora estoy en la entrevista.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Pregunto extrañada por su tono ''amigable''.—¡¿Acaso piensas endulzarme diciendo tonterías?! ¡Crees que así no te pediré mi dinero! —Le grito aun mas eufórica, mientras que Rukia se mordía el labio sintiendo un dolor punzante en el oído.—

—Si mama siempre tan considerada.

—Rukia, te estoy advirtiendo, si no lo consigues, no me importa si te quedas en la calle o vendes tus órganos.—Rukia rodó los ojos sabiendo lo exagerada que era.—Mi dinero ¡Me lo pagas en un mes!No voy a ser una mama que tiene que mantener a su hija abogada.

La morena suspiro viendo como salia la secretaria de la oficina.

—¿Rukia Kuchiki?

—Si,si mama hablamos luego.—Dicho esto colgó acercándose rápidamente a la mujer la cual le veía con una sonrisa.—Soy yo.

—Pase por aquí.

Con paso decidido la siguió viendo a sus contrincantes con una mueca de costado llena de arrogancia.

La secretaria le abrió la puerta de la sala donde seria su entrevista, Rukia miro algo nerviosa a los tres hombres sentados detrás de sus escritorios los cuales le miraban fijamente. En el medio había una silla la cual el juez le hizo un ademán para que se sentara, Rukia asintió con la cabeza sentándose enfrente de ellos algo inquieta al tener seis ojos encima de ella.

—Abogada Rukia Kuchiki ¿Por que quiere ser abogado publico? —Comenzó a preguntar el juez mientras se colocaba los lentes.—

La morena miro con determinación a los jurados.

—Quiero ser abogado publico para ayudar a quienes necesiten ser defendidos y darles un juicio justo.

—Eso es algo que ya acabamos de escuchar en la anterior entrevista.—Comento uno de los jueces, mientras que la ojivioleta se maldecía mentalmente.—Puede decirnos ¿mejor?

Rukia apoyo sus manos en sus piernas viendo a cada uno de los jueces frunciendo el ceño.

—Debería de darles la verdadera razón yo...vine por el dinero.—Todos la miraron escuchándola con atención.—No tengo la capacidad para entrar a una firma de abogados.—Decía mientras los veía con algo de pena fingida.— Fui expulsada de la escuela superior y asistí a una universidad sin mucho prestigio y...no tengo conexiones en este campo tampoco.—Los jueces la miraban murmurando entre ellos.—Pero si me convierto en un defensor publico dicen que puedo hacer mucho dinero.

—¿Como puede haber una abogada tan honesta? —Le dijo el juez señalándola con el dedo provocándole una sonrisa.—¡Miren que innovadora! ¡Creo que deberíamos darle el trabajo!—Dijo con algo de sarcasmo mientras que sus compañeros se reían.—Pienso que quiere una novela retorcida, pero eso es solo posible en las novelas.—En ese momento su sonrisa se borro, poniéndose seria.—Tomo el acercamiento equivocado.

—Bueno, no es eso.

—Parece obvio que esto ya se termino—Dijo leyendo su currículum y dejándolo en el escritorio sin mucho interés.—Los resultados van a llegar a través del correo electrónico.

Dicho esto la morena se levanto de mala gana de su asiento tomando su maletín.

—A propósito.—Comento haciendo que se volteara.—¿Dijo que en el pasado fue expulsada, no es así?

—Si.—Asintió algo molesta sintiéndose humillada.—

—¿Porque fue expulsada?

—Si le digo ¿me dejara entrar?

—Si su historia tiene un impacto, quizá.

—Juez...—Le llamaron los otros dos viéndole en desaprobación.—

—Impacto eh? ¡Claro que lo hay! —Exclamo mientras sonreía de costado nuevamente animada.—

—Dígamelo.

Rukia se sentó nuevamente en su asiento viendo a los jueces.

—Hace diez años tenia una amiga que era hija del jefe de mi mama, ella era bonita e inteligente pero era demasiado molesta.—Decía con un tono de desagrado al recordarla, mientras que los jueces la escuchaban atentos.—Además accidentalmente la vi haciendo trampa en un examen que se supone no debía de ver , una chica que siempre estaba en el ultimo lugar a hora estaba en el primero así que su mama dio una fiesta para celebrar y por supuesto mi mama y yo tuvimos que cocinar.

Hace un tiempo atrás...

Una elegante mujer se paseaba por la sala de estar mientras olía las flores que se encontraban dentro de su costoso jarrón de la dinastía Ming, cada objeto que había en esa mansión costaba mas de lo que ganaban los sirvientes o un doctor. La señora de la casa se sentía de muy buen humor después de todo su única hija había subido sorprendentemente sus notas y eso era algo por lo que había que festejar.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Hisana y Rukia la cual tenia la misma edad que su hija haciendo los preparativos para la cena.

—Señora.—La llamo una elegante mujer luciendo un vestido color melocotón y su cabello negro suelto en sus hombros.—

—Si Unohana—sama.—Respondió Hisana viéndole tímidamente detrás del mostrador.—

—Estos chicos tienen hambre ¿esta la comida lista?—Pregunto viendo lo que hacían de cenar.—

—Si.

—Divida la comida para cada uno y hágalo que se vea bonito.

—Esta bien, entiendo.—Respondió Hisana asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que Rukia le miraba frunciendo el ceño viendo como la mujer se marchaba.—

—No es exagerado...tanto por aprobar un examen.—Murmuro la morena resoplando mientras colocaba la comida en los platos.—

—Si estudio mucho para ello se lo merece.—Dijo Hisana sin sacar la vista de lo que preparaba.—Deberías de ser como Senna.

—¡MAMA! —Exclamo viéndole molesta ante su comentario sintiéndose insultada, dejando se hacer lo que hacia.—Yo tengo muy buenas notas y sin hacer trampa...¿acaso no merezco algo?—Pregunto viéndole con el ceño fruncido ganándose un coscorrón en la cabeza.—¡Oye! ¡Eso duele mama!

—Es tu deber estudiar.—Le regaño mientras colocaba los platos en una bandeja y se los entregaba.—Ve lleva esto a fuera.

—¡Esta bien!

Rukia sin mucha motivación se dirigió hacia el patio donde se encontraban dos de sus compañeras y Senna riendo mientras tiraban bengalas hacia el cielo. Luego de dejar los platos en la mesa en silencio se disponía a irse cuando una de las chicas noto su presencia.

—Rukia ¿por que no te nos unes y dejas de trabajar?—Pregunto con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro volteando a ver a la joven de ojos ámbar.— ¿Eso esta bien, verdad Senna?

—Si.—Dijo sin muchas ganas viendo a Rukia algo molesta.—

La joven le dio una bengala a Rukia la cual miraba sin mucho entusiasmo jugando con el encendedor en sus manos.

Por su parte la chica encendió el suyo rápidamente esperando con ansias mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo nocturno esperando que comenzara a surtir el efecto esperado pero para su mala suerte parece estar estropeado. En un intento de arreglarlo lo sacudió sin ver hacia donde apuntaba para luego escuchar un grito enorme viendo como Senna caía al suelo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—¡Ahh! ¡Duele! —Gritaba entre lágrimas mientras que su amiga se acercaba a ella intentando ayudarla.—

Rukia miro impactada lo que había sucedido mientras sostenía su bengala sin haberla encendido entre sus manos.

—Que estas haciendo? Rápido llama al 911 —Pidió una de sus amigas viendo a la autora que se había quedado parada asombrada.—

—¿Que ocurrió? —Pregunto su madre la cual venia corriendo tras haber escuchado el grito.—¡HIJA! —Grito acercándose a ella, escuchando sus alaridos de dolor.—¿Donde te duele? ¿Que sucedió?—Preguntaba viendo a sus compañeras mientras abrazaba a su hija con cuidado.—

—¡¿Que sucede aquí?!—Pregunto Kenpachi quien recién llegaba del trabajo, escuchando como su hija lloraba.—

—C...creo que una bengala le dio en el ojo.—Dijo con temor una de sus compañeras.—

—¡MAMA! ¡Me duele!—Gritaba Senna mientras que su madre la abrazaba con fuerza llena de preocupación.—

Kenpachi tomo su celular y llamo a emergencias, al poco tiempo la ambulancia ya había llegado de ella bajaron dos paramedicos que con cuidado colocaron a Senna en la camilla seguidos por sus padres y sus amigas las cuales sentían preocupación por el estado de su amiga. Rukia por su parte tan solo se quedo para allí viendo sin poder salir de su desconcierto, todo había pasado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado sola hasta que su madre había salido a fuera para ver lo que sucedía.

—Rukia.—Le llamo pero la misma no le respondía así que sin pensarlo demasiado le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.—

—¡MAMA! ¡Cuantas veces te dije que no hagas eso!—Se quejo la morena mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.—

—¿A donde fueron todos?—Pregunto mientras veía hacia ambos lados en su busca.—

—Senna se accidento y la llevaron al hospital.—Comento como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo mientras que su madre abría la boca asombrada.— ¿Que cenaremos hoy? —Pregunto ya que no le interesaba demasiado lo que había sucedido hace un momento.—

Hisana miro a su hija para luego darle otro coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¿Como puedes pensar en comer en un momento así? —Le pregunto mientras que Rukia se acariciaba nuevamente la cabeza a dolorida.—

—¡MAMA!

—Hay que ir al hospital.—Dijo tomando la muñeca de la morena llevándola arrastras hacia la salida.—

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el hospital el médico miraba las radiografías que se le había hecho a la cabeza de Senna la cual se encontraba recostada en una cama con una venda en su ojo izquierdo, sus padres le veían preocupados junto con sus dos compañeras las cuales veían con temor por lo que le pudiera suceder a su mejor amiga. El médico luego de ver por varios segundos las radiografías miro a los padres seriamente.

—El ojo derecho esta bien, el problema es el ojo izquierdo.—Le decía el doctor a los padres mostrando una de las radiografía.—

—¿acaso...

—Si, sabremos cuando le quitemos el vendaje, pero como su condición no es la mejor puede desarrollar ceguera en el ojo izquierdo.

Unohana se apoyo en su esposo horrorizada por lo que había dicho el medico, mientras que su marido la sostenía dándole palmadas en la espalda tratando de consolarla sin mucho éxito. El medico se despidió de los padres dejándolos solos para que pudieran apoyar a su hija en esa situación.

—Mama ¿me quedare ciega?—Pregunto Senna quien recién despertaba y había escuchado lo ultimo que había dicho el doctor.—

La morena se acerco a su hija abrazándola.

—Claro que no cielo, eso no sucederá.

—¿Quien fue la que hizo que mi hija este así?—Pregunto el padre de Senna viendo a sus compañeras con el semblante serio.—¡Díganmelo a hora!

Las dos chicas miraron intimidadas por lo enorme que era mientras que la culpable se mordía el labio sumamente nerviosa.

—No lo se, estaba demasiado caótico, no vi quien fue ¿acaso tu viste? —Pregunto viendo a su amiga la cual le vio con los ojos engrande.—

—Yo...yo creo que lo vi.—Dijo nerviosa llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí.—

—¿Quien fue? —Pregunto Unohana mientras se acercaba viéndola seria.—Dilo es importante.

—Creo que...fue.—Decía titubeando pensando en una excusa que pudiera salvarla.—

En ese momento la puerta se abrió entrando Rukia y Hisana la cual miraba preocupada a la joven ya que se sentiría de la misma manera si eso le hubiera sucedido a su hija.

—Senna ¿estas bien? —Pregunto Hisana acercándose mientras que los padres de la misma miraban aun a la joven.—

—Fue Rukia yo lo vi ¡Ella lo hizo! —Exclamo señalándola con el dedo.—

—¿Que hizo Rukia que?—Pregunto Hisana sin comprender lo que sucedía.—

—Ella fue la que lanzo la bengala en los ojos de Senna.

—¿Que? ¿Yo? ¿Estas loca? ¿Cuando hice eso? Yo ni siquiera encendí ninguna fuego bengala.—Se defendió la morena viendo molesta a la joven la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima.—

Unohana se acerco hacia Rukia viéndola con decepción en su mirada.

—¡Dios mio! —Exclamo viéndole con los ojos en lágrimas, mientras que Rukia la veía incrédula.—¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a mi hija?

—¡No es así! ¡Yo no fui! —Gritaba sintiéndose impotente, mientras que la culpable le veía con una mueca de costado.—¿Por que me estas haciendo esto a mi? —Pregunto mirándola fijamente.—

—¿Estas segura que en realidad lo viste? —Cuestiono Kenpachi viendo a la joven que había acusado a la Kuchiki.—Dime la verdad.

—Esto...

—Ella no lo vio.—Comento segura de si misma.—¿Como podría verlo? esta mintiend...

—Yo también lo vi.— Dijo Senna viendo a la morena con su ojo sano.—Rukia fue la que me dejo así.

—Ven, se los dije.—Exclamo la chica aliviada mientras veía a su compañera.—Tu también lo viste ¿verdad?

—Si.—Dijo algo dudosa sin mirarla, sintiéndose algo mal.—

Hisana volteo a ver a su hija con tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Es esto cierto?

—Es una mentira me están culpando después de haber sido ellas quienes lo hicieron.—Dijo viendo a las chicas con odio pasando su vista hacia su madre.—Yo no lo hice mama.

—¿Eres tan cobarde que no piensas admitirlo? —Pregunto Senna con una mueca de costado viéndola con desprecio, después de todo nunca le había hecho gracia su presencia y esa mentira era lo que necesitaba para que desapareciera de su vista.—¡Incluso después de haberme hecho así!

—Vamos a hablar un minuto.—Dijo Hisana tomando la mano de su hija del brazo.—Discúlpenme solo un minuto.

Hisana saco arrastras a su hija de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Senna la cual sonreía satisfecha. Rukia se soltó de su agarre dándose la vuelta viéndola fijamente tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de su madre..

—En serio no fui yo ¡Ya te dije que no fui yo! —Decía a los gritos sintiéndose triste al ver sus ojos que la miraban dudando de ella.—

—Mírame a los ojos y dime claramente.—Dijo tomándola de los hombros.—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Es eso cierto?

—No, eso no es cierto. —Respondió sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.—¡En verdad no lo hice!

—Aunque lo hayas echo, tomare tu lado por favor no me mientas hija.

—Aunque yo sea fría, sigo siendo tu hija. la hija de Hisana Kuchiki a quien le importa mas la familia a quien sirve que su propia familia.—Dijo entre sollozos sintiendo un enorme dolor en su corazón al ver como su madre no confiaba en ella.—Yo odio a Senna pero no puedo hacer eso, entiendo que mi personalidad es mala pero no llega a ese extremo.

Hisana tomo su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos, sintiéndose conmovida y a la ve algo culpable por desconfiar de ella.

—Para de llorar, tu rostro se pone horrible cuando lo haces.—Comento con un nudo en la garganta pero dándole una sonrisa.—

—¿Me crees?—Pregunto levantando la mirada viéndole con los ojos llorosos.—

—Me dijiste que lo hiciera.

—¿Me crees porque te dije que lo hicieras y no porque confías en mi?

—Aigo, ya te dije que te creo.—Dijo Hisana mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza desparramándole el cabello.—

—Dije que no me pegaras en la cabeza.—Le reprocho mientras se acariciaba la cabeza parando de llorar.—

Hisana tomo la mano de Rukia y la miro a los ojos dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos a solucionar esto.

La morena asintió con la cabeza siguiendo a su madre hasta la habitación. Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella pero la pequeña ojivioleta levanto la mirada sin temor alguno después de todo no había hecho nada malo.

—He hablado con mi hija y ella dice que no lo a hecho.

Unohana se cruzo de brazos viendo a Hisana y a su hija con desagrado.

—Mire madre de Rukia se que le debe estar protegiendo pero...

—No , no solo la estoy protegiendo porque es mi hija, esta niña es alguien que no llora, no lloro cuando perdió a su padre y cuando rompió su brazo no derramo una sola lágrima, cuando ella llora hay solo una razón, cuando algo es injusto.—Los padres de Senna la miraron seriamente, mientras que Rukia veía con los ojos llorosos como su madre la defendía.—El verla llorar así significa que ha sido acusada injustamente, el culpable aquí no es mi hija es alguien mas, Por favor crean en mi y en Rukia.

—¡Mi hija dice que ella lo hizo, lo vio con sus propios ojos! —Le grito Unohana molesta sintiendo como si tratara de inculpar a su propia hija.—Ella no mentiría.—La morena miro a su esposo el cual se mantenía en silencio pensativo.—Cielo ¿piensas escuchar mientras mienten?

El hombre se acerco hacia la morena lentamente situándose enfrente de ella, Rukia lo miro sin sentirse intimidada.

—Rukia yo no estoy escuchando porque te crea, solo estoy esperando.

—¿Esperando que? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.—

—El que admitas que lo hiciste y que pidas disculpas por lo que hiciste.

La Kuchiki le miro incrédula sin poder creer lo que creía oír de su boca, el gran juez Kenpachi Zaraki ¿no reconocía lo que es la verdad? el juez mas renombrado de toda Karakura había resultado ser igual que todos los demás.

—Ya dije que no lo hice.—Dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza, mientras que Senna veía satisfecha.—

—Si lo admites y te disculpas perdonarte por el bien de tu futuro y seguiremos viviendo como lo hacemos ahora.—Dijo serio ante la mirada de su esposa, la cual le veía algo sorprendía por su actitud.—Pero si sigues así hhasta el final,no puedo dejar que vayas a la misma escuela que mi hija.

—¿Que quiere decir con eso? ¡¿Piensa hacer que me echen!?—Pregunto viéndole horrorizada sintiendo como toda su vida se destrozaba en tan corto tiempo.—

—¡Honorable juez! Ella ya dijo que no lo hizo.—Intervino su madre viéndole suplicante.—¿Por que no me puede creer?

—Además usted debe irse de la casa.—Dijo viendo a Hisana fríamente, mientras que la morena bajaba la mirada sorprendida.—

—¿Que quiere decir con irnos ? ¿A donde nos esta diciendo que nos vayamos tan de repente?—Pregunto Rukia sin poder creer lo que oía.—

—Así que pide disculpas, te estoy dando esta ultima oportunidad porque te he visto y protegido en estos últimos diez años.

La morena de ojos violetas miro a su madre suplicante pero Hisana tan solo no la miro se mantenía con la cabeza gacha viendo hacia el suelo.

—Yo...digo.—Dijo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, si quería quitarle todo ¡Esta bien! pero su orgullo era lo único que tenia.—¡Yo no soy la culpable! No tengo nada por lo que disculparme o por que reflexionar, yo no hice nada mal.

En ese momento la morena dejo de narrar viendo como los tres jueces le veían atentos a su historia.

—¿Porque no sigue? ¿Que paso? ¿La expulsaron?

La Kuchiki se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Si continuo ¿Tendré el empleo?

—Todavía estamos esperando el impacto.

—¡Bien!—Exclamo la morena rodando los ojos molesta.—Al otro día el padre de Senna había cumplido con su palabra y me habían expulsado del instituto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hisana se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión llevando unas maletas hacia un pequeño camión de mudanza con ayuda del jardinero el cual se había enterado de la situación. Después de todo eso se habían ganado por tener una hija tan orgullosa como Rukia al no haber pedido disculpas en el momento en que Zaraki kenpachi había sido piadoso. La morena miro por ultima vez el lugar soltando un largo suspiro, ya que había trabajado en ese lugar desde que su hija había nacido.

—Gracias debe entrar.—Dijo despidiéndose del jardinero con una amable sonrisa.—

—¿Tiene a donde ir?

—Si, tengo no se preocupe.

—Bueno tenga.—Dijo entregándole un sobre con dinero.—Se lo dieron como compensación.

Rukia quien lo había visto todo desde lejos se acerco corriendo hacia ellos luciendo su uniforme escolar.

—¡No lo aceptes!—Exclamo viendo suplicante a su madre.—Si es que me crees no lo aceptes.

—No seas así y aunque sea un dinero sucio solo acéptalo te sera de ayuda.—Le dijo el jardinero acercándole el sobre.—

—No lo aceptes, por favor.—Pidió Rukia pero su madre lo tomo sin miramientos guardándolo en su cartera.—¿Como puedes ser así? Me expulsaron hoy, yo no hice nada malo pero me expulsaron.

—Sube.—Dijo Hisana sin verla abriendo la puerta.—

Rukia se paro firmemente apretando sus puños.

—Yo no voy a subir, hasta que no devuelvas el dinero ¡No pienso moverme de aquí.!

—Bien, entonces camina.—Dijo subiéndose al camión sin mirarla.—Vamos.

La morena miro sorprendida como el camión arrancaba y la dejaba atrás, intento correr detrás de el pero sus piernas no dieron mas y termino cayéndose de bruces contra el suelo. Con ojos llorosos veía como a los lejos el camión se marchaba, como todo se había arruinado en tan solo veinticuatro horas y como la confianza de su madre en ella era tan minúscula como un grano de arena.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

 **camiliny08**

 **Arsarsursa**

 **jailys sama**

 **YukiYukiHana**

Espero les guste este capitulo dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció ¡Los veo en el siguiente!

Se pondrá mas interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 Promesa**

Ya se hacia de noche y Rukia aun se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión, aun seguía esperando por su madre quien se había ido sin ella sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Sus ojos se encontraban viendo firmemente hacia la dirección donde se había marchado esperando por su regreso,aunque por dentro sentía como su corazón dolía por ver lo poco que su madre parecía confiar en ella, el problema no era si tomaba el dinero si no que había vendido su honestidad, ella no era una mentirosa nunca en su corta vida había mentido y esta no era la ocasión pero aun así desconfío de su propia hija.

Kenpachi quien la había estado observando varios minutos desde lejos detrás del portón salio para hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón de alguna manera ver como esperaba por su madre quien la había vendido por algo de dinero hacia que su corazón sintiera algo de malestar, después de todo ella había lastimado el ojo de su preciada hija ¿como podía decir que ella mentía? pero aun la duda de quien dice o quien miente ocupada su mente y quería terminar con esa situación.

—Tu madre no regresara así que deberías de apresurarte y ir a tu casa.—Dijo viéndole serio desde unos pocos metros de distancia.—¿Porque seguir esperando?

Rukia se volteo a verle con los ojos brillosos debido a las lágrimas que contenía con furia.

—¿Cuanto dinero le dio a mi madre para su retiro? seguramente fue suficiente ¿verdad? No se cuanto sea, pero es una compensación por su conciencia. Se lo dio por que se siente culpable.—Kenpachi ni se inmuto ante sus palabras y siguió viéndole fijamente.— ''Que pasa si ella no es la culpable'' Por eso se lo dio ¿No es cierto?

—Con ese sobre de dinero, quería probar a tu madre si le creía a su hija o no.—Dijo mientras que Rukia se mordía el labio con fuerza.— Si ella te creyera , no hubiera aceptado ese dinero. Incluso tu madre no cree en su propia hija ¿Como se supone que yo te crea? Apúrate y regresa ya es demasiado tarde.—

Dicho esto se volteo pero al hacerlo vio como a lo lejos a Hisana con un sobre el mismo que el le había dado con el dinero y en la otra mano un encendedor.

—¿Que estas haciendo? —Grito viéndola como si estuviera fuera de sus cabales.—¿Que crees que haces?

—Lo que debería de haber echo desde el comienzo.—Dijo Hisana con una mueca y mirada fría prendiendo fuego el sobre, viendo como todo el dinero se quemaba ante sus ojos.—Creo que ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Rukia miraba a su madre estupefacta sin poder creer lo que había echo.

—Pensar que uno se esfuerza tanto por eso.—Refiriéndose al dinero.—Y desaparece tan fácil.

—¿¡Pregunte que estaba haciendo!?

—No esta escuchando mis palabras, usted nunca escucha ¡Ese es su problema!—Exclamo viendo como el hombre le veía impresionado por haberle levantado la voz.—Mi hija no hizo nada,ella fue expulsada injustamente de la escuela ¡Mi hija tiene razón y usted debería de ser quien se este quemando! Y por eso hice esto, viéndolo creo que ya entendió el mensaje...eso era todo lo que necesitaba, vayámonos Rukia.

Dicho esto tomo la mano de su hija con fuerza y caminaron rápido asta una esquina donde Hisana se arrodillo en el suelo sin poder creer lo que había dicho y echo.

—¿Mama?

—Rukia ¿Lo hice bien?—Pregunto viéndola insegura.—¿Pareció creíble todo lo que dije?

—¿Estabas actuando hace un rato?—Pregunto Rukia sintiéndose algo molesta por que aun no confiaba en ella.—¡MAMA!

—Solo espera un minuto ¿dije todo lo que quería decir? creo que aquí esta.—Decía mientras leía su palma donde tenia todo su dialogo.—''Usted no salva a las personas con la ley, usted las hace llorar'' olvide esta oración, maldición y era la mejor que tenia.

—¿Mama enserio me crees? ¿O solo lo hiciste por que querías revelarte?—Pregunto cruzándose de brazos para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza.—¡MAMA! eso duele.

—Niña te dije que te creía.

—Te dije que no me pegues en la cabeza.—Decía mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba en su cabeza.—La necesito para los exámenes ir a la universidad y ganar dinero, esta es nuestra fuente de alimentación así que no la golpees.

—Enserio crees eso.—Dijo Hisana golpeando su cabeza con la suya.—Vayámonos a a casa te are algo de comer, creo que estas desvariando.

—¡Mama!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios días pasaron desde lo sucedido, Rukia debido al ser expulsada tan repentinamente debía de esperar algunos mese para así volver anotarse en una nueva escuela, así que mientras se encontraba desocupada ayudaba a su madre con los quehaceres de la casa, la cual no era ni muy grande pero era muy cómoda y eso era suficiente. El lado bueno era que ya no tendría que soportar ver nuevamente el rostro de Senna pero lo malo era que debido a su culpa su madre había sido quien pagara las consecuencias por su ego, quizás si se hubiera disculpado todo habría quedado atrás y su madre no tendría que hacer trabajos extras para que sobrevivieran pero eso significaría mentir por algo que no había echo y ella no era una mentirosa.

Rukia se encontraba en el parque donde esperaba impaciente a Senna mientras sostenía en su mano un fuego artificial idéntico al de la otra vez. Luego de un rato Senna hizo acto de presencia, quien lucia un parche en el ojo y ropa de haber salido de clases,al ver a la morena dio unos cortos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

—Rukia ¿Por que haces esto? —Pregunto algo perturbada mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.—¿Que vas hacer con eso?

Rukia encendió la bengala y Senna se agacho rápidamente tapándose los oídos sin ver como la morena había apuntado hacia arriba.

—¿Enserio me viste encenderlo?—Pregunto viéndola fijamente.—No lo viste o si?

—Si lo vi.—Dijo tartamudeando nerviosa.—

—Si me viste dispararlo debiste haberlo evitado como hace un momento.

—Eso...eso...

—No sabias que podía ser así de inteligente ¿verdad? no lo viste, ¿Como puedes seguir mintiendo como una cobarde?

—Esta bien no lo vi pero yo soy la víctima de esta situación—Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.—

—Ve a decirlo, ve a decirle a mi mama y a tu papa exactamente lo que acaba de decir.

—Tu eres la culpable ¿Por que debería de hacerlo? Estas siendo castigada así que ¿Por que?

—¡Senna! —Grito Rukia apretando los dientes con fuerza.—

En ese momento a lo lejos se escucho un enorme estruendo haciendo que ambas chicas miraran hacia la misma dirección.

—¿Que fue eso? —Pregunto Senna sintiendo temor.—

Ambas fueron hacia dirección a la calle viendo horrorizadas a lo lejos como un hombre golpeaba con un bate la cabeza del sujeto que se encontraba herido dentro del auto.

—¿Que es eso? —Pregunto Rukia sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.—¿El mato a esa persona?

—Esa persona...parece que matara a ese niño también.—Dijo Senna viendo al pequeño niño de cabello naranja quien lloraba asustado al lado de su ya fallecido padre.—

En eso Rukia saca su móvil apuntando hacia ellos y sin querer saca una fotografía haciendo el ruido del flash, el hombre al escuchar el sonido voltea a verlas furioso comenzando a acercarse hacia a ellas con el bate ensangrentado.

—¡¿Rukia que haces?! corre.—Le grito Senna quien había comenzado a correr.—

El hombre comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, mientras Rukia quien aturdida miraba al pobre niño quien le miraba fijamente a los ojos para luego comenzar a correr junto con Senna. Ambas corrieron y corrieron asta llegar a un plaza donde se escondieron detrás de unos arbusto, sintiendo como sus corazones latían con tanta fuera que parecía poder salir de sus cuerpos.

—¡DONDE ESTÁN! —Gritaba el hombre lleno de cólera mientras golpeaba a unos arbustos.—

Rukia hizo señal a Senna de que hiciera silencio pero sin poder evitarlo la joven de ojos ámbar se golpeo contra una rama, llamando su atención al hombre quien estaba justo por marcharse del lugar.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse justo donde se encontraban pero a lo lejos se escuchaba como varias sirenas se acercaban al lugar.

—Si no fuera por esas niñas, podría haber terminado esto limpiamente, ustedes niñas pueden oírme ¿no es así?—Pregunto golpeando con su pie unas ramas.—Como están cerca deberían escucharme ¿Vieron todo hace un momento o no? Es porque se metió con la persona equivocada el dijo todo lo que quería, así que por eso lo mate. Si ustedes quieren vivir, cierren la boca. Entonces no pasara nada. Si no hay testigos solo sera un accidente. Si van a la policía y les cuentan que me vieron y dicen que es un asesinato, tendrán que enfrentar el mismo destino que ese hombre. Si les dicen a sus padres, are lo mismo con ellos. entonces chicas, para que no las asesine tienen que ayudarme justo como ahora quédense escondidas, nunca aparezcan y no digan nada oh las matare y a las persona a quienes digan. Así que quédense escondidas por el resto de sus vidas, para que yo no escuche nada o vea algo, quédense escondidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al siguiente día Rukia se despertó muy temprano, debido a que toda la noche no había podido pegar un ojo por lo sucedido y tampoco se lo había contado a su madre seria demasiado peligroso, Hisana le dio un listado de cosas que necesitaba para que fuera a hacer las compras, muy a su pesar al no querer ir pero su madre enojada le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciéndola reaccionar, la morena tomo una campera con capucha y unos lentes oscuros solo por precaución, no quería ser descubierta por aquel hombre tan atemorizante. Al llegar a un puesto de comidas podía escuchar como varias señoras hablaban muy serias y sorprendidas, Rukia abrió los ojos en grande viendo en el televisor lo que salia en las noticias.

 _''A las 12:10 am esta mañana en la intersección hubo un accidente entre un auto y un camión de 25 toneladas. El conductor del auto el Sr Kurosaki murió mientras que su hijo tiene una herida en la cabeza así que esta siento hospitalizado mientras que la policía esta investigando.''_

 _''Mientras tanto el conductor del camión dice que vio al Sr Kurosaki pasarse la luz roja .''_

—Escucho ¿Este no fue solo un accidente? —Decía una señora a otra muy preocupada.—¿Un ajuste de cuentas?

—Lo se, dijeron que es un caso de asesinato.

—¿Cual es el punto si no hay evidencia?—Decía otra con un suspiro.—

—¿Por que no hay evidencia? el hijo vio a su padre morir.

—Eso es lo que dice el pequeño, no ayudara en la corte no lo tomaran enserio,así que asta que aparezca un testigo, solo va a hacer un accidente mas.

Rukia bajo la mirada sintiendo pena por el pequeño niño que al parecer no tendría justicia y quien sabe si el hombre quedase en libertad lo que aria con el, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos problemáticos de su mente siguió su camino viendo a Senna escondida detrás de un árbol.

—¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

—¡Me asustaste!—Exclamo Senna colocando su mano en su pecho.—

—¿Que hacías escondida?

—No estaba escondida, solo quería ver el numero telefónico.

—¿Vas a decirles que eres un testigo?

—Si por supuesto.—Dijo alentando su voz y saliendo detrás del árbol.—No tengo miedo ¿Tu no?

—Si, vine a conseguir el numero para poder llamar y decir que soy un testigo.—Dijo mientras le mostraba su móvil.—

—Estas mintiendo otra vez ¿Que estas diciendo de llamar? no creo que lo hagas.

—Tu eres la que esta mintiendo, culpaste a alguien que es inocente.—Le reprocho lo sucedido señalandole con el dedo.—Yo nunca mentí ni siquiera una vez.

—¿Enserio? entonces eso también incluye con lo de ser testigo.—Respondió con una sonrisa de costado.—¿Te atreves?

—Claro.

—Pruébalo, no me quejare si vas a la corte y no te echas para atrás ¿Que no puedes?

—No, lo voy a hacer pero en vez de eso vendrás como testigo también dijiste que viniste aquí a ser una testigo , si no es una mentira entonces...

—Iré. esta bien, yo iré.

Ambas se lanzaron una mirada retadora y pasaron cada una por su lado, mientras que la morena se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que dijo.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por que tengo esta bocota?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia caminaba de un lado al otro en el juzgado nerviosa, Senna aun no llegaba y no pensaba hacer su declaración ella solo si ella no cumplía con su palabra, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar que quizás ¿Ella tendría miedo? seguramente no vendría y no tendría por que entrar en aquel lugar donde se encontraba aquel hombre tan atemorizante pero justo cuando estaba apunto de irse a lo lejos Senna se acercaba con una mueca de costado.

—¿Acaso pensabas irte? —Pregunto viendo como la morena se paraba firme.—Pensé que no ibas a venir.—Dijo Senna viéndola algo asombrada.—

—¿Que hay de ti?

—¿Por que usas tu uniforme escolar?—Pregunto con burla.—¿No dejaste la escuela?

—No creo que la deje.

Ambas se pararon frente a frente al ascensor nerviosas apretándose sus manos cada una con fuerza.

Al llegar a la sala de la corte ambas caminaron hacia las puerta Senna a una y Rukia hacia la otra, sin dejar de pensar en la amenaza de muerte que el asesino les había dicho.

Senna se quedo parada frente a la puerta con su mano extendida sin poder tocar el picaporte para luego mirar a la morena quien se encontraba en la misma situación.

—¿Por que no entras?—Le pregunto Rukia viéndole seria.—

—¿Que hay de ti? ¿Por que no lo haces?

—Entremos juntas cuando diga ''tres'' entraremos.

—Esta bien.

Dicho esto ambas colocaron la mano sobre el picaporte viéndose fijamente para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—Uno...dos tres.—Dijeron juntas pero solo una de ellas entro.—

Rukia en ese momento detuvo su historia viendo con una mueca a los jueces sabiendo que había llamado perfectamente la atención con su lamentable historia.

—Entonces.—Dijo uno de los jueces quien se sentía intrigado.—¿Quien abrió la puerta?

—Contare mi historia solo asta este punto.

—¡¿Por que?!¿Por que no va a decirme toda la historia?

—En esta posición tengo que ser honesta.—Decía mientras ladeaba la cabeza soltando un suspiro.— Pero si digo la verdad, no creo que eso ayude con mi aplicación.

—Ella no entro.—Comento uno de los jueces.—

—Detendría la historia por que entro.—Dijo otro muy seguro de si mismo.—

—De lo única en que estoy segura es de que lamento haber tomado esa decisión asta hoy, también no querría tomar esa decisión nunca mas y es por eso que estoy aquí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un joven de cabello anaranjado se encontraba practicando sus patadas y sus golpes, el taekwondo no era nada sencillo pero ya eran varios años que lo practicaba y ya no le costaba nada los ejercicios, quien se metiera con el no sabría lo que le esperaría. El sudor invadía su rostro y su cabello se pegaba en su vista no dejándolo ver, agotado tomo una toalla y se la froto contra su cara para luego recostarse en el suelo y beber algo de agua. Todos los días hacia la misma practica con todas sus fuerzas y su mejor esfuerzo, tenia algo que proteger aunque aun no la encontrara...cuando lo hiciera no dejaría que nadie la dañara.

De su mochila saco un pequeño cuaderno y lo comenzó a leer.

 _''Recuerdo cuando estaba en el hospital cuando era un niño..._

 **Hace varios años atrás...**

En un pequeño cuarto de hospital un niño se encontraba bajo el cuidado de una joven enfermera, el pequeño tenia una enorme venda que le cubría todo el cabello y algunos raspones en su rostro pero nada serio. A pocos metros dos policías hablaban entre ellos viéndole con pena.

—¿Sientes nauseas o mareos?—Le pregunto el doctor pero Ichigo tan solo negó con la cabeza.—¿Aun no puedes hablar?

Ichigo lo intento pero solo soltó un gemido.

—Considerando que el no puede hablar creo que deberíamos de renunciar al caso.—Decía un policía a su compañero.—La investigación en curso y la historia del testigo coinciden, no hay mas que hacer.

—Creo que sera suficiente concluir que el padre del niño, manejaba mientras dormía entonces supongo que este caso terminara limpiamente.—Decía el otro policía sin querer su trabajo mas afondo.—

Ichigo al escucharlos agarro un cuaderno y lápiz comenzando a escribir en el para luego levantarlo en el aire.

—Detective mire aquí.—Le llamo el médico señalando.—

—¿El conductor del camión mato a tu padre? —Pregunto el policía a lo que Ichigo asintió varias veces.—

—Entonces esto no es un accidente automovilístico ¿Si no un caso de asesinato?

—No podemos conseguir analices del difunto?

—Lo cremaron ayer...

Los detectives caminaron alejándose para hablar mejor y no preocupar al niño.

—Es solo un niño, además se lastimo la cabeza, deberíamos creerle?—Pregunto viendo de reojo al pequeño.—¿no estará confundido?

—¿No hubo ninguna llamada de testigos?

—Aun no.

—Entonces sera difícil con lo que dijo el niño.

—Sera resuelto después que aparezca un testigo.

* * *

Era el día del juicio del cual todas las personas de la ciudad hablaban. El asesino se encontraba a un costado junto con su abogada quien tenia una mirada feroz, el pequeño de cabello anaranjado se encontraba a unos pocos metros viéndole con todo el odio que podía sentir un niño de apenas ocho años. Por su parte el asesino tan solo sonreía despreocupado, después de todo no había testigos ya que las había amenazado con matar a todo quien hablara, soltara alguna palabra del aberrante echo que había cometido, el no iría a la cárcel.

—Definitivamente, fue un accidente automovilístico no un asesinato.—Decía el asesino con una sonrisa y mirada inocente en sus ojos.—Es imposible, yo jamas podría cometer tal delito.

—Pero el hijo esta diciendo que usted asesino a su padre.—Decía uno de los fiscales viéndole fijamente.—¿Acaso el pequeño miente?

—Me estrelle contra la ventana del carro para salvarlo pero después de estrellarla.—Decía mientras Ichigo le miraba con odio profundo en sus ojos.—Creo que el malentendió tras ver eso.

—La única evidencia del que el acusado cometió asesinato, son las palabras de Ichigo kurosaki quien es el único sobreviviente.—Dijo su abogada mientras caminaba por el estrado.—Ichigo kurosaki...solo tiene ocho años quien esta en segundo grado el es demasiado joven para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, además esta en shock es joven y tiene una lesión es difícil cerrar este caso usando solo ese testimonio.

Los jueces se miraron hablando entre ellos mientras que el asesino miraba a Ichigo, sin saber que el podía escuchar lo que pasaba por su mente.

 **''Niño estos imbéciles están de mi lado, nadie te creerá esto ya acabara tan rápido.''**

—Cuando Ichigo kurosaki escribió su testimonio ¿Tubo problemas de comunicación? —Pregunto el juez Kenpachi.—

—No,no hay ningún daño echo en el cerebro de acuerdo a los doctores.—Explico uno de los fiscales.—

Ichigo rápidamente escribió algo en su cuaderno y lo levanto en el aire.

—¿Que dice? —Pregunto el juez sin poder ver claramente.—Puede alguien junto a el leerlo.

La enfermera quien lo cuidaba lo tomo y leyó en voz alta.

— _''Parece que estos idiotas de aquí están de mi lado''_ es lo que el acusado esta pensando.

—¿Que esta diciendo? —Pregunto el juez sin poder creerlo.—

El pequeño volvió a escribir y se lo enseño a la enfermera.

—Puedo escuchar los pensamientos de la gente.

La abogada defensora del asesino sonrío de costado.

—Lo ve, el incluso esta diciendo una mentira imposible ¿Podemos usar el testimonio de este niño como evidencia certera?

 **''Uh ¿Por que están todos volviéndose de esta manera ? esto es inútil.''** —Pensaba el fiscal quien intentaba ayudar al pequeño.—

—¿Hay alguna otra evidencia? quizás algún testigo? —Pregunto el juez.—

El asesino miro a Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos fríos.

 **''No se como un niño como tu leyó mi mente, pero...gracias estoy salvado por ti, no esperes por ningún testigo por que les dije que las materia si lo hacían.''**

Ichigo en ese momento comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose impotente por no poder defenderse y hacer justicia por su padre.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió y una joven morena con uniforme escolar entrar a la sala, la cual vio como Senna no lo había hecho captando la atención de todos los presentes incluso la del pequeño quien dejo de llorar.

—¿Que sucede?

—¿Eh? —Dijo aun algo desorientada sintiéndose sorprendida y algo nerviosa.—

Rukia miro hacia el asesino quien la veía sorprendido y luego hacia Ichigo quien le miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza sabiendo que lamentaría lo que haría en ese momento.

—Soy una testigo para este caso de homicidio, mi nombre es Rukia kuchiki...cuando el accidente ocurrió estaba allí y claramente lo vi, ese hombre.—Dijo señalándolo bajando la mano temblorosa.—Usando un bate...golpeo la cabeza del conductor además nos pidió callarnos y dijo que el hombre murió por que había hablado demasiado.

—Mira pequeño.—Dijo un fiscal.—Esta persona es testigo?

Ichigo asintió firmemente.

—Ha visto a esta estudiante? —Pregunto el juez al asesino.—

—No es la primera vez que la veo.—Respondió viendo a la morena apretando sus puños con fuerza.—

—Señoría la estudiante no se presento durante la investigaciones.—Dijo la abogada defensora.—Ella no tiene la capacidad ni el derecho de ser testigo.

—¿Ichigo kurosaki no la a reconocido como testigo?—Dijo el fiscal.—Señoría solicito que la Srta Rukia kuchiki sea testigo en esta corte.

—El niño ya perdió la validad de su testimonio.—Dijo la abogada.—¿No a escuchado hablar de que lee la mente de las personas? esta mintiendo en este momento para acusar al demandado como culpable.

—Sera difícil aceptarla como testigo en este momento.—Dijo uno de los jueces al otro juez.—

Rukia miro al niño y luego saco su móvil levantándolo al aire.

—Yo tengo una foto aquí.—Dijo borrándole la sonrisa al criminal.—Yo tome una foto del hombre golpeando el carro con un fierro ¿Esto tampoco sera evidencia?—Pregunto mientras el niño tomo su mano dándole fuerza un hombre tomo el móvil y se lo dio al fiscal mientras que dejaban pasar a Rukia hacia el medio del estrado en ese momento el criminal enojado lanzo un grito y se lanzo hacia Rukia tomándola por el cuello.—

—¡Te dije que te mataría.—Gritaba mientras intentaba ahorcarla mientras la gente intentaba alejarlo de ella.—¡Incluso dije que mataría a la gente que le dijeras!—Gritaba ya siendo alejado de ella mientras que la morena tosía intentando respirar.—

—Viendo las acciones del acusado.—Decía el juez.—Al parecer sera difícil para la testigo proporcionar información delante del acusado. ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

—¡Definitivamente mantendré mi promesa!¡Te voy a matar!—Decía a gritos mientras era llevado hacia la salida a la fuerza por los custodios.—¡No pienses que termino por que esto es solo el principio! ¡No puedo ir a prisión! ¡No puedo terminar así!

—¿Puedes continuar?—Pregunto el juez.— ¿O puede venir después de que se haya calmado?

Rukia se levanta calmando su respiración.—No...no si no lo hago a hora no seré capaz de hacerlo después.¡Necesita ser ahora!

—Esta bien , siéntese en la silla.

—Por favor denos su declaración.

—Yo conforme a la ley no oculte.—Decía con la mano en alto.—Ningún hecho y dije solo la verdad, si miento seré castigada.

 **Desde ese día supe que tendría que protegerla**

 **Debo hacerme mas fuerte**

 **Y cuando la encuentre no la dejare ir.**

Ichigo tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir sobre el diario.

' _'Hoy vi a alguien que se parece a usted de nuevo..._

 _¿Donde esta en este momento?_

 _Quiero verla...''_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Los hechos que ocurren son en el pasado, Rukia cuenta a los jueces lo que le había sucedido para que la contraten.

Ichigo esta recordando lo que sucedió y como la conoció el a hora tendría unos 17 o 18

Mientras que Rukia unos veinte tantos o treinta quizás.

Perdón por la larga tardanza a quienes leen el Fic

Si ven alguna falta es por que ando en otra pc.

¿Que tal me quedo? Espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios si quieren el siguiente.

Los veo en el próximo.


End file.
